Calido Azul
by Mizuki Hoshigaku
Summary: Mizuki, una chica que por azares del destino tiene que dejar vivir en su casa a ikuto, quien imaginaria que en una sola noche todo cambiaria... pasen es mi primer fic... IkutoXOC
1. el reencuentro de una llama extinta

**Mizuki: ¬/¬ no se si debí escribir esto **

**Sakura: jejeje esto sera divertido…**

**Ikuto: esperemos les guste este fic…**

**ADVERTENCIA: Contiene lemon (mi primer lemon ._. ) XD**

* * *

><p>Era un anoche tranquila para muchos pero no para una chica de cabellos y ojos azules, la cual al escuchar como sonaba el timbre se dirigió a abrir la puerta y para su sorpresa en la entrada había un chico, también de cabellera azul y ojos del mismo color con una maleta al lado suyo que sin pena ni gloria entró al departamento.<p>

Oye que te pasa no deberías entrar asi a la casa de la única persona en toda la cuidad que te esta dando alojamiento – comento la chica que responde al nombre de Mizuki

Hmp, vamos no seas quisquillosa ademas me ibas a dejar entrar de cualquier modo no? – comento muy confiado el chico de nombre Ikuto

Bakamitai – dejo por lo bajo la chica

Por cierto tienes un apartamento muy acogedor – comento

Gracias, bueno déjame mostrarte tu habitación – dijo mizuki

Lo siento querrás decir nuestra habitación – comento de manera picara acercándose a mizuki muy seductoramente

De-déjate de estupideces – dijo nerviosa por que cada ves, la acorralaba mas y mas a la pared

Sabes, una chica tan bonita como tú no debería vivir sola aquí – dijo muy cerca de su oído haciendo estremecer el cuerpo de la chica

Justo en ese momento suena el teléfono arruinando el momento

Yo-yo contesto – dijo la chica para después safarse del agarre del chico e ir por el teléfono a la cocina; justo cuando iba a descolgarlo el chico apareció y le arrebató el teléfono colgando y volviéndola a acorralar contra la pared

Hasta cuando vas a seguir fingiendo que no me conoces – dijo ikuto al oído de la chica

Hasta que me digas la verdad entre tu y Riza – comento mizuki escondiendo la mirada y su sonrojo

Ya te lo dije entre ella y yo no paso nada –

Yo-yo no se si creerte la-la verdad no se si pueda estar contigo – dijo sonrojada y desviando la mirada

Mírame y dime que ves en mis ojos –

Justo cuando mizuki volteo a verlos pudo notar esos hermosos orbes azules de los cuales alguna ves se enamoro, deseosa de el chico se acercaba mas y mas al cuerpo y rostro de él hasta que la distancia era mínima, ambos ya no podían negarlo al menos ella ya no podía, fue entonces cuando se dejo llevar por el momento y lo beso apasionadamente, ikuto por otro lado decidió hacer el beso mas agresivo dejando a un lado la boca de la chica para dirigir sus labios a su cuello provocando que el cuerpo de ella se estremeciera; Mizuki aun no se explicaba como pudo caer de nuevo ante el asi que decidió alejarlo de ella

Lo siento ikuto, pero aun no puedo creerte – dijo escondiendo su mirada y escapando a su habitación donde se encerró por un rato, hasta que pudo oír como llamaban a su habitación

Mizuki abre la puerta – demandaba el chico

¿Que quieres gato pervertido? – comento la chica

Me dejaras pasar para mostrártelo –

Esta bien que… – no pudo terminar de decir la frase ya que al abrir la puerta ikuto la sorprendió besando sus labios y acercándola mas a su cuerpo; la chica no podía creer otra ves no lo detenía, de hecho le daba acceso total a ella

Ikuto termino el beso y jalo a mizuki hacia la cama de la habitación teniéndola debajo de ella, aprisionándola con sus brazos

Ikuto… –

No se que es lo que te haya dicho ella, solo debes de saber una cosa yo te amo y siempre fue asi… y de ninguna manera dejare que te alejes de mi – dijo autoritariamente el chico dejando a la chica sorprendida; justo en ese momento mizuki tomo entre sus brazos al chico diciendo – solo necesitaba un explicación para creerte, quiero que sepas que aun te amo – dijo antes de besarlo

Eso quiere decir que me perdonas –

Claro que si… bueno me iré a bañar ya que debo salir – dijo la chica para después entrar a la ducha y dejar solo al chico en la habitación

Mizuki estaba a punto de salir de su ducha hasta que se percato de que la toalla que había dejado para secarse ya no estaba, solo dio un vistazo y pudo ver que ikuto estaba parado en la puerta del baño esperándola con la toalla en sus manos.

Ikuto devuélveme mi toalla – dijo mizuki sonrojada

La quieres ven por ella – dijo con una actitud divertida mientras se alejaba mas de la puerta para que esta saliera, cosa que no ocurrió ya que mizuki se encerró en el baño hasta que pasado un tiempo no escucho ruido alguno en la habitación pensando que ikuto se había dado por vencido, salio del baño, notando que la luz estaba apagada y que la toalla estaba al borde de la cama, pero para su sorpresa vio que ikuto no había salido sino que estaba recostado sobre la cama durmiendo.

*_gracias al cielo esta dormido_* – pensó la chica enredándose la toalla "asegurándola" para que esta no se cayera, según ella, tomo un par de prendas para cambiarse y ya que ikuto estaba durmiendo la habitación de ella, mizuki se dirigió a la habitación de ikuto para cambiarse ahí

* * *

><p>Justo en ese momento ikuto recién despertaba de su pequeña siesta – ¿cuanto tiempo me habré dormido? – se preguntaba asi mismo – bueno no importa creo que mizuki ya se fue, supongo que debo ir a dormirme a mi habitación – dijo el chico para después salir y entrar a la habitación de enfrente (la misma donde mizuki se estaba cambiando) justo cuando abrió la puerta, mizuki se había quitado la toalla para ponerse la ropa interior y se percato de que el peliazul había entrado<p>

Ikuto estaba parado sorprendido pero sin dejar de examinar cuidadosamente el cuerpo que tenia enfrente, mientras que ella aun estaba pasmada por lo acontecido, ikuto se acerco seductoramente hacía la chica tomándola de la cintura y acercándola a su cuerpo; mizuki aun no podía reaccionar hasta que un par de labios chocaron contra los suyos en un apasionado beso dejándose llevar por el momento, lo dos fueron acercándose a la cama hasta que el estaba sobre ella.

Esto .. no-no esta bien – decía nerviosa y sonrojada la chica mientras que ikuto besaba su cuello y sus hombros

¿Si no esta bien porque no me detienes? – contesto el chico que al no recibir respuesta siguió besando apasionadamente a la chica tocando sus caderas hasta llegar a sus piernas acariciándolas muy delicadamente

La chica dio consentimiento de todo dejándose llevar por el deseo comenzó a besar el cuello del chico apegándolo mas a su cuerpo, el chico solo se recostó a un lado de la peliazul y con sus dedos comenzó a tocar la parte mas intima de la chica introduciéndolos con delicadeza en un movimiento continuo, la chica estaba excitada sentía un placer indescriptible y solo lo demostraba con gemidos que hacían que el chico acelerara el movimiento, hasta que decidió parar la acción

Prepárate para lo mejor – dijo el chico al oido de la chica de manera seductora mientras se quitaba los pantalones dejando ver a través de su bóxer el miembro ya erecto de este, la chica solo lo miraba con deseo fue en ese mismo momento que lo ayudo a quitarselos y comenzó a masajear el miembro de el chico provocando gemidos por parte de este, comenzando a jugar con el , primero eran sus manos y después como niña con una paleta jugaba con el en su boca

Terminado esto, ambos sobre la cama preferían no decirse nada solo dejarse llevar por el momento hasta que ya no pudieron con la tentación del otro y fue entonces que ikuto pidió introducir el miembro en la parte mas intima de la chica y esta dio consentimiento, primero fueron movimiento suaves, la chica al comienzo sintió dolor pero después fue pidiendo mas velocidad hasta el grado de cambiar lugares en plena acción , asi es ella estaba sobre el, moviendo sus caderas al ritmo que marcaba el chico no podían con tanta excitación hasta que ikuto no pudo mas, ambos agotados por la intensidad del otro se dispusieron a solo mirarse recostados en la cama, solo con una sabana que los cubría a ambos

Mizuki perdóname por todo el daño que te hice – comento el chico acariciando la mejilla de la chica

Eso ya es pasado y sabes como odio mirar atrás... asi que ya no te preocupes, me acabas de demostrar que me amas y que incluso tú te olvidaste de el mundo para estar solo conmigo – dijo le chica acercándose mas al chico abrazándolo

Hmp, sabes mizuki… –

Dime… –

Te amo – dijo lo más tiernamente posible

Y yo a ti – dijo mizuki para después besar al chico y quedarse dormida entre sus brazos con los cuerpos desnudos y sintiendo el calido azul de los dos.

* * *

><p><strong>Mizuki: OO no se como diablos logre escribir esto!**

**Sakura: ni yo pero ya lo hiciste ^^**

**Ikuto: ps a mi me gusto ^^ **

**Mizuki: gato pervertido ¬/¬**

**Bueno eso fue todo les juro que no se de donde diablos me salio cabeza para hacer esto pero ya lo hice espero no se molesten conmigo y que les haya gustado XD**

**(no me maten por esto XD)**

**Matta-nee! ^^**


	2. la verdad oculta

**Konichiwa! **

**Mizuki: ./. En verdad me siento muy apenada por lo anterior **

**Sakura: jejeje pero si les gusto a muchos ^^**

**Mizuki: aun asi me da mucha pena ./.**

**Ikuto: jeje y eso que no han visto nada ^^**

**Mizuki: cállate gato pervertido! **

**Sakura: Esperemos les guste el capi de hoy … lamentamos no haber actualizado en mucho tiempo pero es que a mizuki se le ocurrió retirarse ¬¬**

**Mizuki: asi es, y tengo 2 buenas noticias: 1º.- no habrá lemon de ahora en adelante ^^**

**Ikuto: aguafiestas! ¬¬**

**Mizuki: y 2º.- estarán en este fic mas autores y autoras ^^ … bien ya no les quito mas su tiempo a leer XD**

* * *

><p>Eran alrededor de las 7:00 am del sábado y mizuki aun estaba en cama descansando, un poco somnolienta comenzó a buscar entre las sabana a aquel chico que tanto amaba y a quien se entrego por primera ves, pero para su sorpresa el chico no estaba, alarmando un poco a la chica haciendo que se levantara de inmediato<p>

– No el no se pudo haber ido asi, no puede – se decía la chica asi misma para solo cubrirse con la sabana e ir a buscarlo, justo cuando caminaba hacia la salida escucho un para de ruidos extraños provenientes de la cocina, camino en dirección a esta y para su sorpresa ikuto estaba ahi cocinando el desayuno que mas que eso parecía un banquete como para 10 personas

– Valla asi que mi querida gatita pervertida ya se levanto – decía ikuto mientras ponía sobre la mesa un par de platos

– No me llames asi ademas si hay un gato pervertido aquí ese eres tu – respondió la chica muy sonrojada

– Jejeje en serio, pues yo no tengo solo una sabana cubriéndome el cuerpo sabes? - comentaba el peliazul en tono burlón con una mirada seductora

– Creo que me iré a cambiar – dijo la chica muy sonrojada para después salir corriendo en dirección a la que era su habitación y recostarse sobre la cama

_– *cielos como pude haberlo hecho* - _pensaba la chica mientras miraba el techo – el… no se merece lo que he hecho, perdóname… Usui – comento la chica casi como un susurro escondiendo su mirada hasta que el sonido de un celular la saco de sus pensamientos, era un mensaje de la persona de la que menos quería saber en esos momentos

Mizuki porque no me colgaste ayer el teléfono y por que no estabas con tus amigas anoche como dijiste que lo harías

atte. Usui

Mizuki no sabia que hacer o que pensar, lo que paso entre ikuto y ella la noche anterior sabia que lastimaría a alguien y ese alguien era Usui, habían pasado ya casi media hora y ella aun no se cambiaba, su mente estaba en blanco fue entonces que ikuto apareció en la entrada de la habitación

–¿Qué te ocurre? Pense que ya estarías lista – dijo el chico sentando se a un lado de ella sobre la cama

–No tengo hambre… es todo – dijo la chica fríamente y con la vos entrecortada

– Hmp… te conozco lo suficiente como para saber … que te arrepientes de lo que paso anoche… y no te culpo – comento el peliazul sorprendiendo a la chica

– Lo siento, pero después de que nos separaron intente hacer nuevamente mi vida y… - la chica se detuvo para hablar ya que ikuto la había abrasado con todas sus fuerzas como si no quisiera dejarla continuar

– Se que no merezco tu perdón, pero quiero que lo entiendas yo te amo y perderte es un lujo que no me puedo dar, no ahora y no me importa quien se interponga, no te dejare – dijo el chico de una manera tan decidida que sorprendió a la chica nuevamente

Mizuki no quería aceptar lo que ikuto decía, ya que el pesar en su corazon se hacia mas grande que solo se podían ver un par de lagrimas corriendo por sus blancas mejillas; ella lo amaba pero había n personas que les impedirían estar juntos

Ikuto por su parte solo escondía la mirada, la amaba pero no se perdonaba el haberla abandonado, no tenia opción, ahora solo pensaba que haría todo lo posible para que ella y el estuvieran juntos otra ves

Las lagrimas brotaban en silencio por parte de la chica hasta que ikuto hizo que se recostara sobre sus piernas comenzando a acariciar su cabello, las lagrimas cesaban poco apoco con cada caricia ya que se sentía protegida y en calma, hasta que nuevamente un celular arruino el momento, pero en esta ocasión era el celular de ikuto el que sonaba

– ¿Quien es? – pregunto la chica

– Es un amigo que me pide que nos reunamos para hablar de algo muy importante asi que debo ir – contesto

– Esta bien, solo ten cuidado ya que si te encuentran no me lo perdonaría – comentaba la chica

– No te preocupes todo estará bien ya lo veras – decía el chico regalándole una calida sonrisa junto con un beso en la mejilla dejando un poco sonrojada a la chica

– Bien apresúrate para que nos de tiempo desayunar juntos – cometo ikuto para después salir de la habitación dejando a la chica de cierta forma feliz

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto en otra parte de la cuidad<strong>

En un edificio de una afamada corporación se encontraba una gran oficina donde se podían apreciar a un hombre y a una chica hablar

– Señorita Hino se me ha informado que el joven Tsukiyomi esta en la cuidad pero aun no sabemos en que parte se encuentra exactamente – comentaba el hombre

– Son unos inútiles; deben buscarlo bien ese chico solo me causa problemas – decía una chica de cabello rojo y ojos amarillos

– Como usted ordene señorita Hino - dijo el mismo hombre que salía de la habitación

_– *Lo siento ikuto pero el que este aquí no me conviene por lo tanto tendré que deshacerme de ti como alguna ves lo hice con tu hermano* - _pensaba la chica mientras veía a través de la ventana

* * *

><p><strong>Con mizuki e ikuto<strong>

Ambos habían terminado de desayunar e ikuto se alistaba para salir fue entonces que la peliazul hizo su aparición

– ¿Piensa ir asi? –

– Claro que tiene de malo – contestaba mientras se veía en el espejo que traía puesto una camisa de manga larga color negra con un chaleco color blanco ademas de traer un pantalón de vestir negro

– Nada solo digo que si no quieres que te encuentren deberías esconder tu cabello no crees? – decía la chica dándole una peluca negra y un par de gafas del mismo color que el chico no muy dispuesto acepto y se puso cambiando un poco su aspecto , por lo menos para que no lo reconocieran.

– Gracias, bien es hora de irme, regreso luego – dijo el chico que antes de salir le dio un beso en la mejilla a la chica

* * *

><p>Había pasado ya casi 1 hora desde que ikuto se había ido y la peliazul estaba perdida entre sus pensamientos hasta que el sonido de un timbre llamo su atención, la chica se alarmo y con mucho cuidado abrió la puerta y pudo ver a un grupo de chicas paradas enfrente de su casa.<p>

– Mizuki-chan! – decía una chica alta, delgada de cabello negro, ojos cafés claro, tez blanca que se lanzaba sobre la peliazul que respondía al nombre de kokoro

– Onee-chan que haces… o mejor dicho que hacen todas aquí? –

– Venimos a verte que mas podríamos hacer aquí - comento una chica alta, delgada, tez blanca, cabello rojo escarlata, ojos ámbar que respondía al nombre de konan

– Y bien nos los dejaras pasar o esperas que sigamos paradas afuera – decía un chica alta, delgada, de ojos plateados, cabello entre blanco y rubio, tez blanca

–Lo siento Akia-chan… pasen por favor – decía la chica que abría mas la puerta dejando entrar a sus amigas e invitándoles algo de beber – oigan por que Sakari no vino con ustedes? –

– Por que fue de compras con Usui – dijo una chica alta delgada de tez blanca ojos color miel y cabello castaño largo debajo de la cintura que respondía al nombre de kikyo

– Ya veo –

– No te preocupes mizuki-chan, Sakari y Usui solo estan de compras no van a hacer nada malo – comento konan

– Baka-mitai, eso lo se, son hermanos después de todo; ademas no tengo porque preocuparme de usui… después de todo el y yo no somos nada – decía fríamente

– Vamos mizuki-chan tu y todas sabemos que el esta loquito por ti solo es cuestión de tiempo – comentaba kikyo

– *_Tiempo… es lo que no tengo, ademas si ikuto esta aquí lo mas seguro es que habrá problemas_* pensaba la peliazul hasta que alguien nuevamente llamo su atención

– Bien nos dirás porque nos dejaste plantadas ayer Onee-chan? – comentaba kokoro

– Pues verán, ayer tuve un invitado sorpresa y bueno… - estaba nerviosa

– Y que hay con eso? – comento Akia

– Pues verán… la persona que vino ayer a mi casa fue… un amigo de la infancia asi que no pude decirle que no y ahora se esta quedando en mi casa – diciendo esto ultimo muy nerviosa

– Valla espero usui no se entere porque sino habría problemas – comentaba kikyo

– Eso lo se, pero no podía dejarlo en la calle y peor en su situación – dijo la peliazul

– Por que lo dices? – comento akia

– Por que lo estan persiguiendo asi como a su familia, cuando me contacto le ofrecí mi casa para esconderse –

– Sugoi! Ahora escondes a un fugitivo de la ley, que emocionante! – comento konan muy emocionada

– No… es para tanto… ademas no lo busca la policía – decía con una gota detrás de su cabeza estilo anime

– A no? Entonces quien lo busca? Y para empezar quien es? por que ya sabemos que se queda en tu casa y que es perseguido pero no nos has dicho su nombre – comento kikyo

– A pues verán su nombre es .. Kaito y en realidad no se quien lo persigue solo se eso pero por favor no armen un escándalo yo después se lo diré a usui y sakari de acuerdo? –

– De acuerdo – dijeron las 4 chicas a unísono

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto<strong>

En la sección de joyería de un centro comercial se encontraban un par de chicos que al parecer estaban de compras

– Nee... Sakari crees que esto le guste? – dijo cierto chico rubio de ojos verdes

– Es muy bonito, ademas creo que a ella le gustara ya que se lo estas comprando tu – respondía una chica alta, delgada, cabello negro largo y lacio, ojos turquesa, tez blanca

– Tienes razón no se porque, pero siento que no soy el mismo desde que la conocí – comentaba el chico

– Creo que la respuesta es obvia no? a ti te gusta, pero porque no le has pedido que salga contigo – pregunto sakari

– En realidad solo espero el momento indicado –

– Debes apresúrate ya que muchos chicos andan detrás de ella, pero antes debes de saber algo, ella ha pasado por una gran decepción asi que debes entenderla si es que te rechaza –

– Se lo que ese chico le hizo asi que haré todo lo posible para que ella y yo estemos juntos – dijo el chico de manera muy seria

– Valla a veces si actúas como mi hermano mayor - dijo sonriente sakari

– A veces es bueno tomarse su papel enserio no lo crees hermanita? – dijo de la misma forma el rubio

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto en el mismo centro comercial <strong>

Se encontraba un chico de ahora cabellera negra caminando hasta llegar a un restaurante

– Anubias idiota, donde se habrá metido llevo casi una hora esperándolo – comentaba ikuto mientras esperaba a su amigo, hasta que un chico albino de cabellera blanca y ojos amarillos choco contra el apunto de derramar las 2 bebidas que traía en las manos pero gracia a la habilidad de ikuto logro tomarlas a tiempo

– Lo siento en verdad … espera, ikuto eres tu? - Comentaba el chico albino

– Claro que si tonto, tu me dijiste que nos veríamos aquí hace casi una hora – dijo algo molesto ikuto que tomaba asiento en una mesa

– Valla lo siento es que no te reconocí con esa peluca y esos anteojos – dijo anubias

– Es lo único que puedo hacer para que ella no me encuentre –

– Asi que aun los esta buscando no? Y dime donde esta tus hermanos, me refiero a utau y a kaito – comento anubias de manera seria

– Utau se esconde en algún lugar de Europa, creo que estaba en Paris… - dijo algo nostálgico el peliazul

– Y tú hermano Kaito? –

– El esta… muerto – contesto friamente

* * *

><p><strong>Mizuki: y hasta aquí el capi que la verdad la ideas venían y se iban XD<strong>

**Sakura: valla que drama no sabia que ikuto era un fugitivo o_o**

**Mizuki: si bueno al menos esa es la historia XD .. aunque lo de usui creo que muchas van a matarme por lo que pasara después -_-**

**Ikuto: quiero verlo sufrir ¬¬**

**Mizuki: no molestes**

**Sakura: bien esperamos que les haya gustado y ahora si actualizaremos mas pronto lo prometemos ^^ **

**Mizuki: sip solo si no se me ocurre retirarme otra ves XD sin nada mas que decir **

**Matta-nee!**


	3. Encuentros peligrosos

**Konichiwa! **

**Mizuki: dios hasta yo me sorprendo con mi loca y desquiciada imaginación XD**

**Sakura: estas loca pero me gusta como va esta historia ^^ **

**Ikuto: y eso que solo es el inicio esperemos que este fic dure bastante**

**Mizuki: si bueno ya no les quitamos mas su tiempo a leer XD**

* * *

><p>Anubias estaba sorprendido no solo por la noticia, sino por la forma de contestar de ikuto no podía creer que hablara tan fríamente asi de su hermano gemelo<p>

– En verdad lo lamento, nunca me entere – comento el peliblanco

– Es verdad como estan Ace y Shun… después de lo que paso ya no supe más de ellos – comentaba algo nostálgico

– Ellos y yo seguimos en contacto y creo que debes saber que cada uno tiene novia - comentaba sonriente anubias

– Valla nunca pense que el inútil de Ace encontraría a una chica, de Shun… bueno muchas estaban de tras de el asi que me alivia el saber que siendo tan casanova como era tenga una novia estable -

– Las cosas cambian amigo, tu lo hiciste por ella y por su bien la engañaste – comentaba mientras bebía un sorbo de su bebida

– Tal ves pero mis sentimientos no han cambiado … yo aun la amo y fue por eso que regrese con ella –

– ESPERA, QUE HAS DICHO? – grito anubias

– Lo que escuchaste… contacte a mizuki y ahora me estoy quedando en su casa –

– ESTAS LOCO! … primero la engañas, después regresas con ella y para que, en un momento a otro kahoko te encontrara y sabes lo que pasara – decía frenético anubias

– Por ahora, gracias a esta peluca y a mizuki se que eso no pasara, mientras, tu sigue fingiendo que no me conoces y que nunca me conociste debo esconderme de kahoko por lo menos hasta que encuentre una forma de acabar con ella – contesto de la misma manera

– Creo que debes saber que Hino Kahoko ya es la nueva presidenta de la corporación asi que no sera fácil – comento anubias

– No me sorprende después de todo ese siempre fue su objetivo, apoderarse de la corporación Esther eliminando a los Tsukiyomi –

– Esta bien, si alguien pregunta yo nunca te conocí –

– Bien dicho anubias, creo que tendré que ser conocido como Kaito Tsukimine ahora –

– Ikuto… hay algo que debes saber… Mizuki ya rehizo su vida y ahora el hermano de mi novia esta detrás de ella –

– Que has dicho? –

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto con Sakari y usui<strong>

– Bien hermano creo que es hora de… – dijo la chica antes de ser interrumpida por Usui

– Mira Sakari… que no ese es tu novio? – dijo señalando a anubias que estaba en una cafetería con un chico

– Es verdad –

– Vamos a saludarlo – dijo Usui tomando la mano de su hermana para llevar a rastas con su novio

* * *

><p><strong>Con anubias e ikuto <strong>

– Lo que oíste ademas el sabe lo que le hiciste a mizuki y si realmente la quieres deberás hacer todo lo posible para evitar a …- anubias ya no pudo terminar de decir ya que Sakari y Usui los interrumpieron

– Hola Anu-kun que haces aquí? – dijo la chica muy sonriente

– Vine a tomar algo con mi amigo ik…- volvió a ser interrumpido pero esta ves por ikuto

– Kaito, mi nombre es Kaito Tsukimine es un placer – mirando a sakari

– El placer es mió kaito, yo soy Sakari y el es mi Hermano, Usui – señalando al rubio que solo pudo ver seriamente a ikuto

– Es un placer – dijo ikuto

– Igualmente… Kaito – dijo Usui asiendo énfasis en el nombre

– Bien anubias creo que ya es tarde asi que por que no te vas con tu hermosa chica mientras yo busco una solución al problema – dijo seriamente ikuto para después ponerse de pie

– Ah… si, esta bien pero aun tenemos asuntos pendientes que no se te olvide, estaremos en contacto – dijo anubias comenzando a caminar, Sakari solo se despidió de Ikuto haciendo una pequeña reverencia y siguió a anubias mientras que Usui aun estaba parado viendo como se iba el ahora pelinegro

*_el nombre de ese chico … no era su verdadero nombre, pero porque ocultarlo de mi y de sakari?_* – pensaba el rubio que se disponía a seguir a su hermana

* * *

><p><strong>Con Mizuki<strong>

Las chicas ya se habían ido y ella estaba sola en casa, presentía que no solo la llegada de ikuto seria un problema sino también si es que se encontrara con usui.

*_todo este tiempo pense… que tal ves podría olvidarte pero veo que me equivoque, perdónenme… Ikuto… _* – pensaba la chica hasta que el sonido de el timbre izo que se levantara y fuera ha abrir para su sorpresa era…

– Usui… que… que haces aquí? – preguntaba muy sorprendida la chica

– Solo vine a verte… tiene algo de malo eso? – dijo el rubio regalándole una sonrisa

– No, no es eso pero… etto… –

– Me dejaras pasar o esperas que siga aquí parado? – dijo el chico en tono burlón

– Es cierto… lo lamento, pasa – decía la chica abriendo aun mas la puerta dejándolo pasar, ambos estaban en la sala – y bien a que se debe tu visita –

– Vine a invitarte a salir mañana en la noche… digo si tu quieres? – dijo el chico sonriendo

– A bueno yo… - la chica fue interrumpida ya que alguien había entrado por la puerta y era nada mas y nada menos que ikuto que al ver a Usui en el departamento quedo bastante sorprendido

– Lamento interrumpir – dijo seriamente, el ahora pelinegro, mirando a ambos chicos

– ¿Mizuki que significa esto? ¿Y que haces tu aquí? – preguntaba usui algo confundido y molesto

– A bueno… veras… el es un amigo de la infancia que se esta alojando aquí en mi casa, de hecho el fue la razón por la cual no te conteste ayer y no fui con las chicas –

– ¿Asi que el es tu novio? – dijo ikuto fríamente escondiendo la mirada

– Asi es… y mañana tendremos una cita … juntos – contesto Usui en tono de satisfacción

– Bien espero les valla muy bien a los 2 creo que mi presencia aquí sobra asi que… saldré a caminar un rato – dijo ikuto para después salir del departamento

– Espera…- dijo la chica pero ikuto ya se había marchado - Usui porque dijiste eso? – pregunto algo molesta

*_para ser un amigo de la infancia reacciono muy mal, si su objetivo es ella no se la dejare tan fácil _* – y todavía lo preguntas? – dijo Usui acercándose seductoramente a mizuki

– Etto… yo… – la chica estaba muy nerviosa ya que usui cada ves acortaba la distancia entre su boca y la de ella asi que solo pudo cerrar los ojos esperando a que lo inevitable pasara; usui se dio cuenta de que su cara no demostraba que quería que la besara, asi que evito los labios de la chica y fue directamente a su oído

– Te esperare enfrente de la fuente del parque mañana a las 7:30 pm – dijo susurrando haciendo que el cuerpo de la chica se estremeciera, mizuki abro rápidamente los ojos por lo que usui le había dicho

– Bien creo que ya es hora de irme – dijo sonriente el rubio para después tomar su chaqueta y salir del departamento cerrando la puerta tras haber salido, dejando sola a la chica que solo se sentó a un lado de la puerta recargándose en la pared

_*que debo hacer? … no puedo ir con usui…. Ikuto aun me ama no puedo lastimar a ninguno de los 2*_ – pensaba la chica que solo escondía la mirada entre sus rodillas comenzando a sollozar; mientras que al otro lado de la puerta Usui aun estaba parado ahí

*_ella no quería que la besara… y ese chico, hmp… no me importa quien sea… solo espero no se meta entre mizuki y yo* – _pensaba el rubio para después irse del lugar

* * *

><p>No paso mucho tiempo para que sonara el celular de la chica, esta contesto y se llevo una gran sorpresa al saber quien la llamaba<p>

_– Hola aliasse, tiempo sin saber de ti, como has estado? – _

_– Bien y con grandes noticias_ –

_– Por fin encontraste una novia!_ – dice en tono sarcástico y burlón

_– Jajaja siempre molestando con lo mismo verdad? Pues la verdad es que si encontré a una chica maravillosa… pero bueno eso no es de lo que quería hablarte sino de que quería invitarte a ti y las chicas a que pasaran unos días en la isla y organizáramos una fiesta, ya sabes para festejar nuestras graduaciones_ –

_– Hablas en serio eso seria grandioso…. Aunque tengo un problema_ –

_– Que sucede? – _

_– Pues veras… es difícil de explicar… lo mejor sera decírtelo en persona crees que puedas venir a la cuidad? – _

_– Para que tu me lo pidas debe ser algo serio… bien estaré ahi lo mas pronto posible aunque debo también decirte que las demas estan por llegar a la cuidad asi que prepárate para recibirlas – _

_– Espera te refieres a …-_

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto en el aeropuerto<strong>

– Valla este lugar es muy concurrido – comento una chica cabellera castaña, ojos verdes tez blanca

– Que esperabas nessi-chan, aquí no es como en Kyushu, no se por que a mi hermano le gusta estar aquí – comentaba una chica de cabello negro por abajo de los hombros, fleco tapando el ojo izquierdo, ojos grises, alta, tes blanca,

– Vamos las 3 sabemos la respuesta de eso akira, después de todo Ace es muy persistente con konan- chan – dijo sonriendo una chica de cabello largo negro ojos color violeta tez blanca

– Ya lo se tsuki-chan como sea busquemos a las chicas y esperemos que el chismoso de aliasse no nos haya delatado – comento akira

– Vemos aliasse no estan malo, es extraño pero aun asi es nuestro amigo - comento un chico de cabellera larga rubia, flequillo que le tapaba un de sus ojos que eran de color grises, tes morena

– ¿"Extraño"? mira quien habla señor "soy un artista" cuando en realidad no hago nada - comentaba un chico de cabellera roja, ojos verdes

– No me molestes Gaara – dijo deidara

– Vamos dejen de pelear ambos que no veníamos para eso – comentaba un rubio de ojos azules verdosos que tomaba de la cintura a tsuki

– Lo que digas keith – dijeron al unísono gaara y deidara

– Bien es hora de irnos – dijo akira mientras gaara tomaba su mano y comenzaban a caminar acompañados de los demas

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto en otra parte de la cuidad <strong>

Ikuto caminaba por las calles muy pensativo por lo acontecido a un dia de su llegada, lo que Anubias le había dicho sobre la chica que el mas a amaba le dolía y resonaba en su cabeza una y otra ves, hasta que por accidente choco contra una chica de cabellera rojo escarlata y ojos ámbar, haciendo que está perdiera el equilibrio y casi cayera al suelo de no ser por las habilidades del chico para atrapar, la chica estaría en el suelo

– Te encuentras bien? – comentó ikuto que al ver a la chica se sorprendió bastante *_esta chica se párese mucho a…_*

– Si estoy bien gracias – dijo la chica safandose del agarre del chico, justo al hacerlo su lata de soda se cae por accidente en el suelo

– Lo lamento no me fije por donde iba –

– Esta bien solo es una soda – comento la chica algo resignada y molesta

– Disculpa te me haces familiar ¿puedo saber cual es tu nombre? –

– Me llamo Konan, Konan Hino – comento como si nada la chica

*_no puede ser, esta chica es… la hermana menor de kahoko, con razón se me hacia conocida _* – pensaba algo nervioso el chico – ya veo … es un lindo nombre… bien fue un placer y lamento lo de tu soda –

– No te preocupes…emm… tu nombre cual era? –

– Mi nombre… mi nombre es Kaito Tsukimine, bien es hora de irme cuídate konan – dijo para después seguir su camino

*_Valla, que chico tan raro… espera, dijo que se llamaba kaito, puede ser que el sea… no, no creo… en que cosas pienso* – _sera mejor ir por otra soda – dijo la chica despreocupadamente caminado en dirección contraria

* * *

><p><strong>Con akia<strong>

– Que aburrido es estar sola en casa, no se como mizu-chan puede vivir asi – decía la chica que miraba su televisor hasta que escucho el timbre, y al abrir la puerta se llevo una gran sorpresa de ver quien era…

* * *

><p><strong>Mizuki: cada ves que leo y leo esto me digo que debí haberlo hecho un crossover ^^u<strong>

**Sakura: jajajaja, bien hasta ahora me lleve una gran sorpresa con lo de konan ^^**

**Ikuto: presiento que sufriré más a delante **

**Mizuki: jejeje de eso no hay duda, ademas para eso esta aliasse ^^**

**Ikuto: ese tipo también me cae mal ¬¬**

**Sakura/Mizuki: tu no tienes remedio, como sea esperamos le haya gustado… sin nada mas que decir…**

**Matta-nee!**


End file.
